<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恐慌 by bornais</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073982">恐慌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornais/pseuds/bornais'>bornais</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychopath Diary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, M/M, Rape, alpha Seo Inwoo, non-con, omega Yook Dongsik, 非自愿性行为</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornais/pseuds/bornais</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恐慌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陆东植早上起来要刷三遍牙。洗澡的话，只用沐浴液是不行的，陆东植会用硫磺皂再搓洗三遍，腋下，头皮这些位置要重点照顾，洗得直到肌肤变得通红，水滴打在身上像针扎一样疼，这样才好。<br/>陆东植觉得安全一些了，就会吃些抑制药丸，如果他仍然觉得不安全，那么他就会打抑制剂，打很多。<br/>所以陆东植每天早上很早起。</p><p>陆东植每天很早起，怀着卑微的企盼和深沉的恐惧。<br/>他问每个人早安，帮宝景爸爸遛狗，带着一脸温和的笑容，也假装看不懂别人异样的眼神。<br/>“嗯，是的，我34了。”<br/>“没有的，没有alpha。”<br/>“没关系啊，我很幸福。”</p><p>只是有时候他又会挑晚上的时间出门溜达，选择一些人际少至的地方，他不靠前，只是远远地站着看，看一会儿就走。<br/>和父母曾无数遍警告他的话不同，他从没有遇到过什么危险。</p><p>有时候他会到父母的烤肉店帮忙，继母和姐姐会不停地催他结婚，而父亲只是一脸冷漠的喝酒。<br/>他会问姐姐:“姐姐，你幸福吗？”<br/>姐姐抱着孩子，依偎在姐夫身边:“当然啰，和alpha在一起是世界最幸福的事。”<br/>“你不是说过要当歌手的吗？”<br/>“什么时候的事？哎呀，你这孩子――”姐姐往他嘴里塞了满满一块子肉。<br/>陆东植嚼着肉，依然故我。</p><p>因为陆东植觉得自己是特别的。</p><p>有时候他会去网上找找同盟，必须输入门牌号才可以进的秘密网站，也挡住了很多骚扰。<br/>当然，你仍然要睁大双眼仔细分辨。<br/>每周站主都会公示一些id，证明哪些站友被骗了，回帖又是不乏骂声。<br/>当然，代价则是之前熟悉的id大规模的消失。<br/>代价源于所谓“互助”，也就是omega之间相互帮助度过发情期。<br/>陆东植是从来不信的，只是每当发情的时候，浑身上下渴望被碰触的肌肤火辣辣的疼，他就会想，下次也许可以试试。<br/>没有下次。<br/>他清醒后又会对自己说。</p><p>陆东植有很多小玩意，可他觉得不满足，发情期的无力让他握都握不住，他抚摸着他的小腹，陆东植渴望有个人来操他。长的丑无所谓，身材肥胖无所谓，只要有根阴茎，那就是他的全世界。<br/>等他清醒过来，就会洗个澡，假装忘记刚才的自己。<br/>依然还是要刷三遍牙，用硫磺皂搓洗全身，把身体搓的通红才行。</p><p>洗完澡，他就会看电影，看些恐怖的，吓人的，他慢慢睡着。<br/>沙发和床都是极舒适的，陆东植给自己做了两个巢，他买了很多抱枕和被褥，将沙发和床围成了巢的形状，这是当omega生产时alpha会为他们做的，陆东植自己做了，他只是觉得舒适，有安全感，但同时也感到羞耻。所以他从不请宝景来家里玩，他怕被嘲笑。</p><p>没关系的，陆东植。他抱着被子，慢慢睡着。</p><p>陆东植又开始跑步了。<br/>他跑两步喘一下，汗水带着气味洒落下来，他假装不在意。<br/>周围的人带着异样的调笑的眼神看他，他仍然不在意。</p><p>他在向前跑。<br/>一直跑。<br/>再向前跑。</p><p>四周晕眩了。<br/>他闭着眼，扶着墙走了一会。他睁开了眼。<br/>他看见了杀人魔。<br/>恶魔举着刀，正在一刀刀地劈刺在身下的人身上。<br/>我应该哭喊的，我应该求饶。<br/>他张开嘴:“你杀了我吧。”</p><p>“不。”恶魔说。<br/>恶魔转向他。恶魔强奸了他。<br/>他将陆东植的手臂拉起，固定在墙上，脱下了他的裤子。<br/>“不要碰我。”陆东植虚弱地哭喊。<br/>“不要进来。”<br/>“不要插进我的生殖腔。”<br/>“不要成结。”<br/>“不要射进来让我怀孕。”<br/>“不要咬我的腺体。”<br/>求求你。<br/>陆东植没有挣扎。是的，alpha太厉害了。所有的alpha都是那么厉害，他们一只手就可以提起omega，我怎么对抗的了呢？<br/>所以陆东植没有动，只是像一个普通omega一样，在遇到这种事的时候低低地哭泣，然后顺从。<br/>身后传来笑声，和他的哭声相互应和着。</p><p> </p><p>“东植啊，你幸福吗？”和她的话不同，宝景的脸上露出了担忧的神色。<br/>陆东植和徐仁宇的手紧紧地握着，一脸笑容。<br/>“当然了，宝景，你不知道吗？能和alpha在一起是最幸福的事了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>